Solve for $x$ : $5\sqrt{x} + 10 = 10\sqrt{x} + 7$
Explanation: Subtract $5\sqrt{x}$ from both sides: $(5\sqrt{x} + 10) - 5\sqrt{x} = (10\sqrt{x} + 7) - 5\sqrt{x}$ $10 = 5\sqrt{x} + 7$ Subtract $7$ from both sides: $10 - 7 = (5\sqrt{x} + 7) - 7$ $3 = 5\sqrt{x}$ Divide both sides by $5$ $\frac{3}{5} = \frac{5\sqrt{x}}{5}$ Simplify. $\dfrac{3}{5} = \sqrt{x}$ Square both sides. $\dfrac{3}{5} \cdot \dfrac{3}{5} = \sqrt{x} \cdot \sqrt{x}$ $x = \dfrac{9}{25}$